The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANCOP17’.
Sutera, of the Scrophulariaceae family, consists of annuals which are grown in most climate zones in the U.S., and only in zones 9 and 10 if it is a perennial plant.
The new Sutera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Sutera variety with large, pink flowers and a trailing, compact growth habit.
The new Sutera cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2004, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is Sutera cultivar designated ‘CV-4-3’ from our breeding program (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is Sutera cultivar designated ‘OP7’ from our breeding program (unpatented). The new Sutera cultivar ‘DANCOP17’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in August of 2004 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.